The Open Door
by sweettwilightvamps13
Summary: Co-written with Eli.Post BD.Jane survived many hardships and she doesn't believe in happily-ever-after.Can her pain be cured by love?
1. Chapter 1 Downfall

Chapter 1

We were running. Just running. Without stopping without talking. And that was good. I needed to think. For first time the Volturi lost a battle. Although I can't say we lost because there was no battle at all. That newborn Bella…The first time we met I knew that there was something that protected her from mine and others powers. But I never thought about it as a shield. A shield! How I missed this! She totally eliminated Jane and Alec from the game. And her daughter…So special little creature. And that Benjamin…I don't have words to describe him. His power is unseen. Ohh I want him s badly to join us. And my precious Alice. Although I know that she would never join us I can't stop myself dreaming about the day that she will be part of Volturi. We were still running without talking but I couldn't stand it more. I wanted to know what my two brothers were thinking. So I touched Caius's hand.

_"HOW DID WE LET THAT HAPPEN?" We let them unpunished. That that creature child…and these werewolves, shape shifters or whatever they are. I know they weren't Children of the Moon but still they are disgusting and dangerous. I can't believe we left. I guess we will have to let the Cullens alive…for now. But that Johan. No nothing will stop us destroying him. Not even one million witnesses!"_

I didn't need to hear Caius's any more. The expression of his face was clear enough. So I touched Marcus's hand.

_"Well that was interesting. I have never seen something like it before. Half human half vampire. And she was so pretty. Her name was Rensessmee I think. We did the right thing when we left. Yes my brother there was no broken law, no danger for our world, no reason to fight"_

"Do you really think that" I asked

"Yes I do" Marcus said in a low voice

"What are you to talking about?" Caius asked

"Nothing" I answered "Marcus just shared his opinion on our "meeting with the Cullens". And its quote different than yours my brother."

Caius stopped and so did everybody. He looked at Marcus.

"Well I can't say I didn't know that. But how can you be so blind Marcus! Coven powerful as the Cullens is danger for us. But now we can't do anything to them."

"And that's the right thing" Marcus said

Caius was going to disagree when low, bell ringing voice said

"Please don' fight" it was Athendora. She looked at Caius eyes "Caius don't fight your own brother. Focus on that Joham. He is the one you should fight with. Not Marcus.

Caius looked in to her eyes for a moment and I than said

"Come on brother. Let's go home"


	2. Chapter 2 Downfall part 2

**Downfall 2**

** JANEPOV**

We were going to Voltera. My home. I really needed to go home I was SO angry.

And obviously that was noticeable.

"Are you ok Jane" Felix asked

"Do you think that I'm ok?"

"You can tell me about it you know" he said in a low voice

"I just," I didn't know how to say it "For first time since I've joined the Volturi we didn't do what we were about to. For first time there was someone who could actually match us. And that Bella," I barely said the name "She made me feel so, so…worthless."

"No, no Jane you could never be worthless," said Felix. He looked at me and tried to say something else but someone spoke first.

"Of course you are not worthless my dear," Aro said "No one here is. I forbid you think of yourself like that. And you know I will find out if you do." He smiled and walked away. After few days we were home. Aro said to go to the great hall because he wanted to talk to us all. First I went to my room. I needed to change my cloak. It was all dirty. When I was ready I went to the great hall. Everybody was there except Felix and Alec. They came in a second and Aro started talking.

"My dear friends. I know that you all are not very happy with the development of our "meeting with the Cullens"" he looked at Marcus for awhile "I'm not so happy too. But we will have to forget about our pride and focus on other problem. The other hybrid told us about his father - Joham. He creates other like Renessmee. He thinks he is a scientist or something like that. He wants to create supper race. Should we let that happen?

"No" everybody said

"Is he dangerous to our world?"

"Yes" we said

"We are leaving in two days" this time wasn't talking Aro. It was Caius "We will destroy that vampire. Maybe the Cullens escape our judgment but Joham won't be that lucky."

Finally! Someone who shared my anger! I could feel it in his voice. I really wanted to go to South America. I needed to fight. I was so angry that I thought that my head was going to explode. I needed to be part of the Volturi again. Because that is what I am. I'm part of the most powerful vampire coven. And nothing will change that. Not even one tiny, little female vampire called Bella Cullen. Not even her.

"Yes my dear that is true," Aro said behind my back. I turned around. I hadn't noticed how he'd come to me and touched my hand. Before I've said anything he continued "I need you to come with me. We," by we he meant him, Caius and Marcus "need to talk to you, Alec and Demetri in private.

"Yes master" I said. We left the big hall and we went to the room that we were usually eating. There were already Caius, Marcus, Demetri and Alec. Demetri spoke first

"What is it master? Why you call us here?" He looked first at Aro, that at Caius, than at Marcus. Caius answered his question.

"As you know we are leaving in two days to South America. We will go too but not the whole guard. Demetri, Jane, Alec you are going. Felix, Heidi and Santiago are going too and of course Renata. Demetri, will you find Joham and lead us to him?

"Of course I will master"

"Good," it was Aro speaking now "Let's get ready. We got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Love

CaiusPOV

I was furious. Beyond furious actually. How dare they ...How dare the Cullen's oppose us – the Volturi.......

I was indeed furious. But the Cullens did not bother me right now. Something far more painful had awakened inside of me, sending shivers down my spine.

_Flashback;_

_It hurts. Everything hurts. One of my arms is ripped off. My venom slowly flows away. But my own pain does not matter. She screams. _

"_Please stop. Please... help. SOMEONE...............CAIUS...HELP ME..." But I can't help her. I'm forced to watch as the werewolves rip her clothes off. Athenodora. My beautiful wife who I love more than everything in the arms of those monsters. Her desperate screams turn into sobs that hurt. Not my body 'but my very soul. Anger roses in me. I get up. the other, as they say, is history. I kill them all without hesitation and with my still covered in blood arms I pull my still sobbing wife to my chest. And I promise myself that ill never let them hurt her ever again._

And I failed. That day at the meadow when I saw the hybrid's protectors I failed.

AthenodoraPOV

I was lying on our oversized bed waiting for my beloved Caius to come. I heard him. He entered the room looking angry. Poor Caius. He was trying so hard. I watched as my white-haired god took off his cloak. He laid beside me and pulled me to his chest. I could hear his breathing. I could smell his breathe. Eventually he calmed down. I was just about to get up "Please" he whispered "please don't leave me. Not yet. I need you. I need to feel you next to me. I need to know you are allroght. Please. Just for a little while longer until I calm down." And I stayed. I could spend eternity in his arms. I could spend eternity with him. And I felt so sorry for him. For the way he worked so hard to fix a moment of the past when he couldn't help me. I curled to his perfect marvel chest.

"I love you" I whispered.

"And I love you." he told me quietly.

CaiusPOV

I lay there on the bed with my wife in my arms. I'll have to leave soon. To destroy a possible danger. I would never let anything that might be a treat grow. And so I must destroy Joham. To protect our world. To protect my most importantly, to protect the goddess that is currently laying in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Child

Child

HeidiPOV

Unfair. It was so unfair. The moment I landed eyes on that Cullen brat Renesmee, I felt so jealous. Venom filled my mouth and I was so angry. I wanted to go there and destroy that newborn, Bella, for having a child. For having something I, the Volturi favorite couldn't. I wrapped arms around my empty womb and I felt my own desperate sobs send shivers down my body. A child. I wanted a child so badly. If only I hadn't been so reckless and stupid years ago. I was a French hooker. My job was to please and entertain men in their castles. In exchange I got money, expensive clothes and jewelry. I couldn't afford myself having a child. It would break my perfect body. Deform my figure and I wouldn't be able to please men. I was 20. All I wanted was the expensive life I got in exchange for my 'service'. I aborted the baby' growing inside me. I killed the child before it even lived. My hands were covered with the blood of something precious. Something I could have brought myself to love. If only I hadn't been so stupid and selfish. I felt Demetri's arms around me pulling me into a soft embrace. Poor Dimka .He couldn't give me the only thing I wanted regardless of how much he loved me. I felt my venomous tears string down my cheeks. Vampires can't cry' they say. Or can we…

I heard steps. Both me and Demetri turned. It was Corin.

"Master Aro and master Caius are waiting for you in the hall."

And I had to go. Demetri smiled at me as we ran towards the hall. Perhaps life wasn't so worthless after all…


	5. Chapter 5 Love Equals Pain

_Love eqwals Pain_

FelixPOV

I love her. I love her. I love her…Why cant she love me when she knows how much I love her………….

Does she even care I wonder? But I will give her time. I won't push her. I still remember the first time I saw her. I still remember Eleazar's words that sealed her faith forever. 'She's gifted.' I still remember the murderous glares Alec shot me. He would never risk his sister's happiness. But how could he doubt me I wondered. I loved her. I foolishly fell in love with a girl that won't even look at me. Yet I love her. She is innocence. She is joy. She is beauty. She is pain. And most importantly, to me she is LOVE. And yet, does not love equal pain…

_**I, Felix Volturi, love Jane**_.

No matter how bitter harsh and sadistic she might be I love her…more than my own life.

Those who had not known her will hate her. But once 15 centuries ago she was the kindest most compassionate and lovely child you could imagine. And I loved her from the first time I laid my eyes on her. Than they took her away. Proclaimed she was a witch and took her to torture her in that goddamned cathedral. And I could here her pained screams as she begged them to please stop. They answered her pleadings. She and Alec were to be burned at the stake. At first they did nit scream but than she let out high pitched ear piercing screams. 'Stay calm, Felix. Soon you'll help her.' my master told me. But her screams caused me pain. I was forced to stay calm and watch as the fire burned away the last remaining of kindness and compassions. The last remaining of who she truly was. Than finally it was time to help her. And I hated myself for not doing it earlier as I saw the scars and burn marks on her soft skin. And most of all I hated myself because I didn't stop her screaming. I ripped her clothes and bit wherever I could. I changed her and I never left her side.

I love her. Why can't she love me I wonder?

But I heve no time to wonder. We'll be leaving soon. On a trip with JANE… I had to do it in these few days. Or else I never would. I put the box in the my pocket hoping the ring will fit…


	6. Chapter 6 To love him, to love him not

_**TO LOVE HIM, TO LOVE HIM NOT**_

JanePOV

He loved me. Despite everything I was he loved me. And he had no idea what it meant to me. His love. But how could I love him back… How could I allow myself to once again open up andrisk being hurt? _To love him_- I rip a leave. _To love him not._ He was my creator. _To love_ _him_. He was my savior. _To love him not._ He loved me more than his own life. _To love him._ He would give everything for me_. To love him not._ But I could not risk. _To love him_. I could not risk being betrayed. _To love_ _him not._ I needed him. _To love him._ And somehow I knew he would never lie to me. _To love him not._ Master called. It was time to leave to South America. Perhaps I could sort things out there. I left the rose on the bench. There was one leave left. _**To love him.**_

Flashback;

_It was cold and rainy. My cloak was ripped during the battle. Felix handed me __his.' Put it on, Jane. You'll get wet.' He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me to him. 'I love you' he whispered. 'Felix, please give me time. I'm not ready yet.' I told him quietly. I truly wasn't. 'As much time as you need. Just know that whatever your decision is, I'll accept it for as long as you are happy. I'll never leave your side. And I'll never stop loving you.'_

_To love him._ Perhaps he would heal my wounded heart. Perhaps he would make me whole again. Perhaps he would make me happy again. I could love him. No, I _would_ love him.

AroPOV

Marcus slowly turned to me and looked me in the eye. 'I'm telling you, brother, these two will be the slowest to realize the love each other.' And I had to agree. Jane s hesitation towards Felix was amusing. Or it would have been amusing anyway if I hadn't known her

reasons. So broken she was, that in the past 15 centuries she only let Alec and me in. and trough her broken doll perspective, Felix was just someone who might hurt her. Perhaps she would let him in, perhaps not. But I knew how fatal her hesitating might be. For both of them.


	7. Chapter 7 The road

**Done**

AroPOV

Those two days passed really fast. Finally it was time to go. I said goodbye to my wife with a passionate kiss and left. The others were already ready. Jane and Felix were holding hands. Well that was new. I was definitely going to check what was going on. Later. Demetri came to me with a map in his hands. It was map of South America.

"Joham is in that part of South America," he pointed the south part of the continent "I think it's better to take the airplane."

"Of course we will" I said but when I said that Caius gave me one of his looks that if he could he would burn me alive. He really, really hated flying. I smiled at him. I sat on my comfortable armchair on our private airplane. Caius looked that if he could he would puke. And Felix and Jane were…hugging? Were they together? I thought that Jane was still thinking about it! Well that is nice. Another couple around the Volturi castle. Demetri of course was piloting. Then we flew away. The flight was about 5-6 hours may be more but I didn't notice. Finally we landed. It was very dark. Probably 1a.m. Of course we all saw perfectly well. Demetri said that Joham lived in a house in the woods. So we started running. We were running for like an hour when Demetri suddenly slow dawn.

"It's very close," he whispered. And soon we saw a big wooden house. But we also heard someone screaming. We ran in to the house. And we saw something that I'll probably never ever forget. A woman was lying on a big bed. From her stomach (it was really huge) were coming awful sounds. It was like something was tearing her on from the inside. In a second from her stomach came out something. A baby. In the moment that the creature came out the women died. One man took the baby on his hands. He turned and saw us.

"So I guess you are Joham" I said. I was so disguised that my voice was shaking.

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the Volturi?" Caius asked angrily. Joham's mouth fell open.

"What do you want?" when he said that he turned around and give the baby to one girl. Probably seventeen years old.

"You are dangerous for our world. And we are not going to tolerate this." I said "We've been told that you are not planning to stop creating these…these creatures. And I see that that is right" I looked at the baby. It was a girl. "You are not getting away with that"

"These are my children," Joham said "What is so wrong? They are not dangerous. But you probably know that. Obviously somebody told you all about me. Am I right?

"That's right," I said "There is coven on north. One of the members conceived and gave birth to her child wile she was still human. We find out that the child is not dangerous but we also find about you. And we have one question for you Joham. Are you going to continue creating these creatures?

"Yes I am. The hybrids are amazing. They don't have to hide from the sunlight. They don't need blood to survive. If you know how to use them they can be a great weapon.

"Wrong answer. Jane dear please you know what to do"

"Yes master" Jane said and smiled at Joham. He fell dawn to the floor and started scramming. I left him suffer for a wile and then told Jane to stop.

"We wont kill your daughters but I can't tell the same for you. Felix, Santiago…

Felix and Santiago grab the man and took him outside. I heard one scream. Only one. I have heard that scream so many times in my life. Than I saw the black smoke and I knew it was done.


	8. Chapter 8 Motherhood

_Motherhood_

HeidiPOV

I barely paid attention to what was happening around me. I was totally focused on the creature in the girl's arms. 'Give her to me.' I whispered as I leaned closer. The girl seemed to just search for a way to be rid of what was lying in her arms and gladly followed my order. I stared in amazement. I held the most beautiful child anyone could imagine. A girl. Her bloody curls were dark mahogany, almost red and when__she opened her eyes they were the loveliest shade of green you could imagine. She was hungry. I took a bowl of blood that was on the table and sat on the edge of the bed, holding the precious child in my arms. Subconsciously I began singing an old lullaby I knew from my human years. This moment was so real, so vivid. How could you possibly not love a child like that, how could you possibly not stand to protect it...? The little beauty in my arms stretched and buried her face in my long hair. She was asleep. Staring at the little creature I felt truly happy. I had managed to fix a horrible mistake of the past. I began slowly rocking my arms while I till sang the lullaby.

AroPOV

Heidi sat there, the child in her arms. She barely paid attention to us, as she slowly rocked the baby, singing a lullaby in her angelistic voice. 'What should we do with the creature' wondered Caius. 'I say we dispose of her.'

'No, brother.' I said. 'We shall take her to the castle. We shall watch her development. We need to get to know those creatures since it appears there are so many of them.' I looked at Heidi who was wrapped in a moment of a stolen motherhood. I, Aro Volturi, I ,who had killed my own relative for power, I was so touched by it that I simply couldn't bring myself to even think of taking the child from Heidi.

'So we keep her.' Caius sighed.

'Indeed.' I agreed. 'What do you say Heidi, Dimitri...'

'Master Aro' Heidi whispered 'She's already mine.'

Dimitri nodded slowly in agreement. Jane didn't look pleased. ' but ...'

'Oh, come on, Jane.' Felix told her 'Be happier. This is an important moment for Heidi.' Jane rolled eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Rejected

**Thank you all for the didn't know that the story is that good. Thank you again and write more reviews. So this Chapter is about Jane again. If you want to know what will happen with Jane and Felix wait for the other chapters .**

_ Rejected_

** JanePOV**

I couldn't stand the happy picture. I couldn't stand the picture of that … of that thing in Heidi's arms. And I felt it. I felt like everything broke down. I turned in Felix's arms and started running trough the forest. Dry sobs were sending hard painful convulses down my spine. Ever since I can remember I've been rejected. By everyone. I heard Alec trying to keep up. Good. Let him follow. I went running full speed. Somewhere behind me Alec's steps faded. I kept running. The rejection didn't stop even after I was a vampire. At first. But than…than it changed. The Volturi guards or at least some of them saw my true self. The sweet 15 year old girl I truly was. And when Heidi came broken and full of regrets for a past mistake, she sort of adopted me. Both me and Alec actually. We gladly accepted our new mother sine our old one hated us. Well me in particular, but Alec always stood beside me so she hated him too. And now…now she had finally found the child she wanted and I knew. I simply knew that once again I'd be alone and rejected_. But I am used to it, why I bother… _I thought bitterly. Yeah. I'm used to being rejected. I finally stopped running. I was in a little clearing surrounded by trees. Perfect. In my anger I began ripping the trees out of the ground and breaking them. Desperation took over me. I fell on my knees and curled in a fetal position, my body shivering furiosly of my hysteric cries. Alone. Once again I'd be left alone. Betrayed. Why should I trust them, when they were all traitors… and who guaranteed Felix wouldn't be like that…who guaranteed he wouldn't break me and leave me…who guaranteed he too wouldn't reject me like they all did…


	10. Chapter 10 So she loved me after all

**Dear **Romanian-Vamp-lvr. We wanted to tell you that we have already done an Aro/Sulpicia chapter. Actually all the chapters for this story are ready but if you want to know what will happen with the Volturi you will have to wait one or two days for us to update again. Thank you all for your reviews. We really enjoy reading them so write more. :D So this chapter is for Felix and Jane again, Enjoy.

So she loved me after all

FelixPOV

Alec returned. With obvious no success at tracking Jane and trying to persuade her to come back. Aro looked at him expectantly, but he only shook head. I knew how important was Jane to him. It always pained him when she was upset. I reached my hand to touch Aro and stormed out. It was easy to follow Jane's sweet scent and I was running at full speed. I prayed she had stopped; otherwise it would be very hard for me to track her. She was the fastest runner of the entire guard. I found myself in a place that once was a beautiful meadow. Now trees lay torn and broken as if a nature disaster just happened. And the disaster was there. Curled in a fetal position in the middle of the chaos laid Jane sobbing. I walked towards her.

'DON'T COME ANY NEARE ME' she screamed 'DON'T …DON'T TOUCH ME. JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, FELIX…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.'

'Jane' I whispered 'Jane, please…Listen to me…'

'I … I don't want to…you're just like them…just like everyone else…you're going to leave me…'she sobbed. I approached her and gently wrapped my arms around he small figure. My goddess shouldn't cry.

'_Jane'_ I whispered_ 'I love you. And I always will. I will never leave you. No matter what. You're my everything Jane. And I thought you knew that by now. I've said it before and I'll say it now. Just know that whatever your decision is, I'll accept it for as long as you are happy. I'll never leave your side. And I'll never stop loving you.'_

She looked at me with her big beautiful eyes.

'I …I don't know what to say…I've been lied so many times…how can I trust you… and yet you truly have never lied to me and I want to trust you but I'm not sure if I can and apart of me tells me not to trust you but I really want to so I guess I'm just gonna risk…. And I'm afraid that my rant left you as confused as I am… and I…I…'

I was amused by the way Jane sounded when her temper took over her and afraid of what I was about to do. I let go of her and took a few steps back. Than I fell on one knee in front of her.

'Jane, my lovely, from the moment I first laid eyes upon you, you took over my world. You dazzled me and addicted me to yourself. I can't leave without you. So Jane-Annette Kingston Volturi will you marry me?'

She took aback and her eyes widened in surprise.

'Felix I ...' I was prepared for the worst possible answer.

'Yes…' she whispered. I took the ring and put it on her small finger. Than wrapped my arms around her carefully. I always had to be careful with her. She was so breakable compared to me. And than my lips met hers and she tasted as sweet as my best fantasies. She twisted her fingers in my hair pulling me closer and depend the kiss. And we heard applauses. We turned to see everyone including Heidi's new 'daughter' staring at us from behind the trees and clapping their hands.

'It was about time, you know....' Marcus murmured.

'OMG, I CANT WAIT…I CANT WAIT TO RETURN HOME AND START ARRANGING THE WEDDING..' said Heidi excited.

'I told you. Pay up.' Aro told Caius.

'Oh, shut up.' politely told him Caius. I paid no more attention too busy to kiss my soon-to-be-wife. She loved me after all.


	11. Chapter 11 Once upon a time

**So this chapter is about Marcus and Didyme. If you are a true twilight fen you would have red in the Stephenie Meyer's website what happened with Didyme. That she was Aro's sister and she fell in love with Marcus and later Aro killed her etc. So we wrote about this. Enjoy and write reviews.**

**Once upon a time there **

MarcusPOV

When I saw Heidi and Dimitri smiling at the pretty baby, I remembered another couple. Edward and Bella. They have so strong relationship. They'd give everything for each other. And for their daughter Renessmee. Ohh, she was adorable just like this baby, may be even more. Looking at these happy couples it made me remember something. It made me remember when I was that happy with the one that I loved.

It was so many years ago but I still remember the feeling when I saw Didyme for first time. She came in the room with a smile on her face. There was sparkle in her eyes. And I felt…I can't describe what I felt. At first I thought that it was because of her power. But after I left and wasn't near her anymore…I felt so sad. I wanted to see her. To see that sparkle in her eyes. And every time I thought about her I felt happy as if she was near me. More days passed and every day I felt that I was more in love in her than the day before. I got to know her very well. She was sensitive, romantic, funny and she was the most unselfish person on the planet. I could talk to her. To share my secrets. One day we were out of the city. We were watching the sunset and were talking about Aro's inclination to collect powers when she suddenly looked me in the eyes and said.

"Marcus," she said my name very slowly "I wanted to tell you that very long time ago but I was scared. I…I don't know how to say it Marcus but… I love you. I am truly in love with you. Every time I see you I think that my heart is going to explode although it's not beating anymore. Every time you look at me I feel butterflies in my stomach. At first I didn't know what was wrong with me. I mean I love everybody. That is just me. But with you…I just don't have words to explain it…" But she couldn't finish her sentence because I kissed her. I wanted to do that from the first time I saw her. I felt like my body was going to explode. I could feel her in my arms. I could taste her sweet breath. We finally ended our kiss and I looked in her eyes.

"I love you too. More than my own life. At first I thought it was because your power but after I wasn't near you anymore I felt so sad. I wanted to see you again and only thinking about you made me happy again." We kissed again this time longer and more passionate. Than she said.

"Do you think that Aro would have something against that we are together?"

"No I don't. I mean he should be happy that we love each other right?"

"Right," she said and kissed me again.

We were holding hands when we entered the Volturi castle. Aro was in the great hall.

"Marcus…and my dear sister. Where have you been? I sent Demetri to find you but you are here now." He said and smiled.

"Brother," Didyme said "We want to tell you something. We love each other Aro. He is my soul mate and I'm his.

He looked at me first .He knew that I loved his sister very much. I couldn't hide my thoughts from him. But he didn't tell me that Didyme had the same feelings for me. May be he wanted to find that we love each other ourselves. Then he looked at Didyme.

"I am very happy for you." He smiled at his sister "So now Didyme you are not only my sister but you are one of the wives of the Volturi leaders."

I hugged Didyme. We were so happy that moment. I felt that our relationship was very strong. I could feel her in my arms. I thought that it will be like that forever. But I didn't know that something was going to take her from my arms and never give her back.


	12. Chapter 12 Not so happy ending

** Not so happy ending**

MarcusPOV

I was so in love. Didyme meant everything to me. At the moment she said "I love you" I was the happiest person on that planet. We didn't care about the rest of the world. Actually if there was a war we wouldn't probably notice. All I needed was her. To see her pretty eyes. Her smile when they met mine. To feel her lips on mine. We were always together and we didn't care what the others were thinking. Centuries past and we no longer cared about Aro's plans of domination.

One day we were on the place that we first said "I love you" to each other. There was something that I wanted to tell her so I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes.

"Didyme" I said "I wanted to talk to you about something," she was waiting so I continued "Look, I appreciate your brother very much but I don't care about his plans any more. All he wants is more power and I'm sure that sooner or later he will get what he wants. Even without me. All I care about is you. And I want to leave with you Didyme."

I waited her to say something. What if she wanted to stay here with her brother? In that case I was going to stay too. I couldn't live without Didyme.

"Marcus I think you are right. I think that we should leave. I love my brother very much but I'm not interested in his pans to rule. I just want to be with you" she said and kissed me.

10 years past and Didyme and I decided that it's time to leave the Volturi. We knew that Aro wouldn't like the idea of us leaving but if he loved us he had to let us go.

We were going back from our evening walk. We decided to talk to Aro tomorrow but he was waiting for us in the great hall.

"Marcus, Didyme you are finally here. Marcus I need to talk to you in private please."

"Ok." I said and followed him.

"Marcus I told you about that girl Renata. I think that she will be very useful to us. I need you to go tomorrow night and change her," he saw the expression in my face and asked "What's wrong brother?"

_"_I don't know Aro. Shouldn't we ask her first? I mean…she might be happy living her life etc."

"Oh, my brother you shouldn't worry about this. She will be more than happy when she joins us.

"Ok". I turned around and went back to Didyme. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

It was late afternoon when I decided that it was time to go to talk to Aro. I grab Didyme's hand and we went to the great hall. Of course Aro was there.

"Aro" seriously said Didyme "we need to talk to you."

"What it is my sister?"

"Aro we decided to leave." I said "You know how much we love each other and we decided that we are not for here any more. I am sorry Aro. I really am. You are like a brother to me so I will do what you asked me to last night. Please, will you give us your blessing? It's very important to us."

He stared at as for a long moment than said.

"I wish you happiness. I am giving you my blessing. But I'm sorry that you can't stay with me. I will miss you very much and the Volturi will lose a great leader."

I waited until outside was very dark. I took Felix with me. I knew where the girl lived and we went right there. She was just walking home when Felix hold her arm. I convinced her to come with us to the castle. That was the easy part. We went to one small room. I told Felix to leave. He wouldn't be able to resist to the blood. I knew that. After I bit the girl I explained what was happening to her. I left and told Felix to stay with her. I went to the great hall. Aro was there. He was sitting on the floor, his hands on his face. May be he would miss us more than we thought.

"Marcus," he said "Ohh, Marcus, Marcus, Marcus!"

"What is it Aro?"

"She is dead Marcus. Didyme, my sister, your wife is dead"

And that was all. That was the end. The end of the world. The pain that I felt was excruciating. I probably didn't hear right. It couldn't be true.

"No. What you're saying? Why are you lying to me?

"I wish that it was lye but it's not."

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! YOU ARE LYING. DIDYME IS LIVE. SHE WILL COME RIGHT THROUGH THIS DOOR AND WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE!!!"

"My pain is as big as yours brother. . I am suffering too."

I looked in his eyes and I understood he was telling the true. All it mattered was that I wanted to die too. I was nothing without her. I wanted to die too and see her again.

"How?" I said in a low voice "How did she die?"

"It was a Children Of The Moon attack. She was on the wrong place and on the wrong time."

"Aro..I can't live without her. I just can't." He looked me with understanding. He knew that I wanted to die too. Then he turned around and all I could see was his back.

"Of course you can. And you will. You will be with the Volturi and we will manage to live without our Didyme.

Suddenly except pain I felt something else. I felt that I should be loyal to the Volturi. That I should stay with them. Deep, very deep inside me there was something that remembered me that I my wish was little bit different. That I wanted to leave or just die and be with Didyme. But soon that was gone. When I turned around I saw Chelsea standing right next to me.

When I saw Edward and Bella, and Dimitri and Heidi and even Felix and Jane I remembered mine Didyme. I want her to be here so much but I am happy looking that somebody have the love that I used to have very long time ago.


	13. Chapter 13 Angelistic devil of mine

**Merry Christmas and happy New Year to everybody. Sorry we make you wait but we were busy around Christmas and we didn't have chance to update.**

**This is Aro/Sulpicia chapter and its all SulpiciaPOV. Enjoy and review.**

_**Angelistic devil of mine**_

**SulpiciaPOV **

**I WAITED.** I WAITED FOR HIM. And I could wait no more. I needed him. My angel, my Aro. Oh, how I missed him…how I wanted to be with him. Some called him a sadistic freak and a monster. They just didn't understand. I dare you. I dare you to watch as they kill your entire family. I dare you to be forced to loyalty to the very same man that killed them in order to protect your sister. I dare you to watch as they torture her. I dare you to leave and return to only find her broken and torn. I dare you to later kill her. To kill the same person that you spend your existence protecting. Because I know. I know what Aro did and I also know he regrets it. And after all that I dare you to come and tell me that nothing in you has changed. Because in that night over 3000 years ago, when my love's family was murdered something in him snapped. And he promised himself to gain power for revenge. To gain power to fight. And to never use this power for selfish purposes. And though he broke the last promise, though he killed his own sister, though he is a liar, thou he even lies to me, I still love him. Because I know that somewhere deep inside his very soul he wishes h could change things. And he regrets his actions. But most certain of all I am that he loves me. With everything he has. Aro loves me and to me it doesn't matter whether he is a killer or not. Devil they call him, but to me he is angel. And I can't wait for him to come from South America.

_**Return soon, oh angelistic devil of mine.**_

And I know he'll come.


	14. Chapter 14 The way back

** The way back**

CaiusPOV

I didn't know what to do. At the moment that Heidi took that creature in her arms everybody just accepted that baby as part of us. Did they forget what happened just few days ago? Did they forget that we were going to fight against these creatures?

Heidi was still holding the baby. What did they see in her? I was going to find out.

"Can I hold her for a minute?" I asked. She hesitated for a second then she handed the baby to me. I took her in my arms. She was very pretty. Her curls were very dark brown, may be red. Her green eyes looked right in to mine and she smiled at me. May be I was going to agree keeping her anyway, may be not. Actually my first thought was to throw her out through the window but what happened next decided for me. The pretty baby looked at me with her big green eyes. She touched my neck with her arm and than a voice said "sit". I didn't recognize the voice. I looked around. It seemed that nobody heard it except me. Was I becoming insane? Then something weird happened. My legs suddenly started moving to the nearest chair. It was like my legs had life on they own. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. Finally I reached the chair and sat. I looked at the baby. She was still looking at me. And she was…smiling?

"I think she wanted me to sit." I said in a low voice

"What?" Aro asked

"Listen. I was just holding her when she touched my neck and somebody told me to sit. I didn't recognize the voice and obviously nobody heard it. Then I couldn't stop myself from sitting on this chair. I think she is gifted."  
Aro smiled wildly.

"So she can make you do whatever she wants. What a powerful gift isn't she just perfect for us? I guess that you want to keep her now, don't you brother?"

"Yes" I said and looked in to baby's eyes again "How are we going to name her?"

"How about Dora Karina?" suggested Heidi.

"We know why you want to name her Karina, But why Dora" asked Dimitri.

"Dora means gift… and she is mine little gift," explained Heidi.

"Dora Karina Volturi."

We were ready to leave. Heidi held Dora.

"Soon you will be home Dora Karina. You will love Voltera I know that," she said to the baby.

It was funny how yesterday we were ready to kill these creatures but now we even adopted one. Usually that would bother me but now…may be because of her power, maybe not but I really wanted to keep her. What was wrong with me? I even forgot that we came here with an airplane so we had to come back with one. Uhh, I really hated flying. But I found that there was one thing that calmed me down.

"Heidi can I hold Dora for a minute"

"Sure master."

She was sleeping but that didn't matter. At the moment I touched her I felt so calm and comfortable. The hours of flying passed very fast with Dora in my arms. Finally we landed and she was awake now. We were in Voltera again. My home. I was so glad I was home. I wanted to se Athendora very much.

"Welcome to Voltera little one," I whispered to Dora Karina "Welcome to your home."

When Sulpicia, Athendora and the rest of the guard saw Dora for first time they were very surprised and a little bit angry. Ok they were very angry. I couldn't blame them. But after when we explained everything and Heidi said that Dora was her daughter now they accepted the baby and one by one fall in love with her. That was the Volturi child. And if someone tried to hurt her, he would pay with his life. I think that we all finally understood the Cullens. We understood why they were ready to give they lives for Renessmee. They just loved her. Just like we loved Dora Karina.

**So this is not actually connected to the story. It is but...Ohh whatever. :D Its about Heidi. Here you will find out why they named the baby Dora too short to be another chapter but its good so... read and review**.

_MOURN_

HeidiPOV

I entered the graveyard. I could hear the singing from take cathedral. It was cold. It rained. As if the world was mourning just like I did. As if the sky cried, because I wasn't able to. I walked between the graves, cold and beautiful. Eternal. But eternal life meant also eternal pain. I went to the place where 300 years ago I had buried my daughter. I sat down leaning against the marvel gravestone. Atop of it was a sculpture of an angel. I softly caressed my fingers trough the letters of the name _Karina Heidi Jonas. _ Like I'd do as if I was holding a real baby. Sobs made me shiver as I cried tearlessly for a child that didn't even got the chance to be born. A child my selfishness recklessness and stupidity had killed. I child I had killed. My arms were tainted with the blood of my own daughter._ I'm co sorry baby. I never wanted... I never meant to... what would you have been to me...and I to you... I wish I could fix that mistake. I wish you could forgive me. I wish you were here now. _I was choking by that point. _I'm. I'm so sorry...I... I love you... I do...please forgive me pretty baby... and rest in peace wherever you are._ I began quietly singing an old lullaby I remembered. And I wished...That moment I truly wished vampires could die...Because that way I would finally reune with a child that I refused to even look at...it was cold. It was raining. As if the world was mourning just like I did. I got up. Once again I'd leave Paris. I had to go home. To my family. To the people I loved. To the people that loved me. But something was always missing there. Something was always incomplete. _I'll come again pretty baby. _I whispered as walked away. After all, I had eternity to grieve. I had eternity to mourn. And I left. As the cold gray sky cried for a fallen angel.


	15. Chapter 15 Wedding preparations

_**Wedding preparations**_

SulpiciaPOV

I was lying on my beloved Aro's perfect chest. He had one of his arms around me. We were both sank in our thoughts. Just in the memory of our last night I felt happy. Aro laughed. I forgot about his gift. Well I had nothing to hide now, did I? I heard a light knock on the door. Couldn't they just leave us?

'Master Aro you are expected it the great hall.' Came Corin's quiet voice. Aro groaned.

'Later, Corin, later. Much, much later.' He told her and than kissed me softly on the lips. _You must go if it's important_. I thought.

'No, I'm not leaving. Definitely not leaving.'

* * *

What can I actually say? It was perfect. Me and my love. Alone. In an oversized bed. Naked. You pretty much get the picture, don't you?

We were just enjoying each other's presence after what had just happened when Aro suddenly groaned.

'For the love of werewolves Caius. Get a life and stop bothering mine.' I giggled.

'Is he near?'

'No, but he'll be near soon. I smelled heard his steps.' He murmured. He hadn't finished his sentence yet when we heard Caius knocking on the door.

'Caius, you know were to go and what do with yourself there, right?'

'Sulpicia, I know you're keeping him in there. Let him out or I'm coming in…'

'You sound as if I forced him to fuc…whatever. You sound as if I forced him to be with me.'

'Oh. I better go. Or else he'll never leave us…' I watched as the love of my life got up to put his clothes on.

**AroPOV**

I STORMED OUT OF MY ROOM MAKING A MENTAL NOTE TO **ALWAYS** INTERRUPT Caius and Athenodora when they are… ahem… 'busy'.

I entered the great hall.

'WHAT?' I snapped at my brothers still furious.

'I told him, master, I, told him.' Corin muttered.

'Aro, behave. Caius, don't ever do whatever you did again. Corin, stop muttering excuses. Heidi dear is Dora Karina still sleeping and where is your husband? Jane, Felix stop kissing in the background it's distracting. Well I guess we can start now…'

Sometimes I was grateful for Athenodora's organizing skills. 'We're here to discuss Jane and Felix's wedding.'

Jane looked really happy about it.

'So um who's in charge?'

'Duh, Heidi, obviously…' Caius answered. That very minute Sulpicia entered the hall.

'A wedding? There's a wedding and you didn't tell me?'

'You didn't tell her?' Caius was looking at me as if I had just revealed to everyone that I'm gay.

'Anyway, who's getting married?' Sulpicia asked.

'Me and Felix, mistress Sulpicia.' Came Jane's sweet voice.

'Perfect. I, my cousin and Heidi are officially in charge. Jane, dear, if there's anything special you want, tell me. GIANNA, GET YOURSELF HERE, WE HAVE A WEDDING TO PREPARE. Oh, and Heidi, I'm so happy you finally found what you've been looking for. Your daughter is truly the most adorable little girl one could imagine. Once again, I'm so happy about you. By the way, what is her name?'

"Dora Karina" answered Heidi


	16. Chapter 16 Guest list

_Guest list_

**JanePOV**

I was in my room discussing the guest list with Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Heidi, Marcus and Felix of course. I was sitting on Felix's lap listening to Heidi reading the names of the vampires that were attending MY wedding and I honestly… I felt perfect.

'What about the Cullens ' Aro asked.

'What about them' wondered Caius?

'Well me and Aro've been considering it as a friendly act…' I mumbled.

'A FRIENDLY WHAT….' Snapped Caius.

'Well since we don't want such a strong coven against us, we'll invite them as a friendly gesture…though that Bella annoys the hell out of me…'

'Oh well… I guess it's your wedding anyway…just make sure the wolves don't come…'

'Shape-shifters, brother, shape-shifters…'

'Aro, have mercy and SHUT THE HELL UP.'

'I guess your brother is right, love.' Sulpicia said 'we have some unfinished 'business'' and she winked suggestively at my master than they both stormed out. Which reminded me that I had unfinished business with Felix too…

**Rosaly****POV**

Right now I was sitting on the couch in the huge living room, while Nessie was playing at my feet and Alice was arranging the flowers babbling some nonsense about a new fashion collection she was going to try. I paid little attention when I realized she wasn't speaking.

'Alice…' I asked. She was staring in the air with blank eyes drifted into the future. She was holding a vase. Suddenly her face turned horrified and she let out a deafening horrified scream and dropped the vase which almost hi Nessie's head.

'WTF, Alice…' Bella stormed in the room 'you could have killed her…OMG and… Alice…Alice…Alice are you all right' sudden alarm in her voice.

Edward bursted in the room.

'Alice…what did you see Alice, ANSWER ME FOR GOD'S SAKE,

'The- the… the … Vol-voltu..THE Volturi…' she finally chocked.

'Alice, what about them. Alice…'

'J-Jane an-and F-Felix… they're getting married…' she winced.

'th-they THEY ARE GOING TO INVITE US TO THEIR WEDDING' she screamed.

'So what.' asked Edward.' we'll buy them a house in Volterra grounds and that's all. We don't even have to attend, you know.'

'It …it's not about that…' Alice cried.. 'I-I just don't have nice outfits to wear when we get there…' she moaned.

We all stared at her shocked.


	17. Chapter 17 I pronounce man and wife

**So this is the final chapter. This is Jane's and Felix's wedding. The end of our story. Thank you all for reading it. It meant a lot to us. Thank you for the reviews. We really enjoy reading them. REMEMBER: Write more reviews :D **

_I pronounce you man and a wife_

**AlecPOV**

JANE WAS GETTING MARRIED. MY SISTER WAS GETTING MARRIED. And to whom atop…. I really, really had some doubts towards Felix, but he loved Jane just as much as I did and I knew he would never hurt her. I just getting dressed so I can walk her down the assail and give her, when the new popped mum Heidi almost broke my door.

'Heidi, can I help you' I eyed her carefully. She was wearing a long light purple satin dress and her mahogany locks were pulled back.

'Alec, Alec, I need you…. Jane's panicked. We can't cancel the wedding. The guests are already here, she won't talk to me or Aro or Caius, or anyone at that matter. You must go and talk to her….'

'Fine, Heidi, fine.' I said. 'Go and prepare yourself to tell the guests they were here for nothing and buy me some time. How long do we have before the ceremony'

'About 30 minutes. Go, you're our savior.'

'Hm, go and tell that to Caius…' I was upset. If Jane was feeling unsure about it of course we would cancel the wedding. Aro and Marcus and even Felix would side with me. I knew that as I paced towards my sister's room.

'Jane' I knocked lightly on the door.

'GO AWAY...' she sobbed from inside.

'Jane, sister, you know we can cancel the wedding…' I told her. 'If that's what you want.'

'NO… CANCEL THE WEDDING… LIKE... NO, NO WAY HOW DID YOU EVEN COME UP WITH THAT…

She yelled from the other side of her door. That moment I thanked god that we had soundproofed the castle and luckily the guests couldn't hear our 'happy' exchange.

'Than what's the matter sis' you can tell me.' Suddenly the door snapped open. Jane was in the middle of her room. She was sobbing but her face hair and dress were perfect. She ran to me and I hugged her.

I -I I'm just not sure if I'm ready to this yet… I'm not sure if I'll fulfill his expectations.' She sobbed to my chest.

'_Don't worry, sis' of course you will. You're perfect, remember. Jane, you've been my sister for about millennium and a half and I've always loved you ever since. We've been trough lots together and you were always the one to fight, always the one to later suffer. And when they were going to burn you at the stake right in front of my eyes, I wanted to kill them all for hurting you. And your screams hurt oh so very much. You can't even imagine yourself. That's how I came to hate pain. While you, you wanted to hurt them the way they hurt us. They call you sadistic and evil, but they just don't understand us, you, me…you deserve to be happy for everything that you've went trough. And I believe that for you Felix will grant that happiness. Now let's go and get you married to him, before he gets away.' _

………………………………………………

**FelixPOV**

They walked down the aisle, Jane and Alec. Renata for the first time in a very very long period has left Aro's side and was currently playing the piano. When I saw my bride i was stunned. Heidi had done really great job with the dress. Long white with a crinoline. A bit old fashioned, but it looked great. The corset top was covered with SWAROWSKI crystals hat glittered in the light. Her blonde hair was pulled at the back of her head in a knot with a white rose in it. The make-up was done perfectly as well. I was speechless. She reached the spot next to me and Aro began the ceremony.

…………..

'You may now kiss the bride.' He said. I carefully wrapped my arms around my wife's tiny waist and kissed her on the lips. By that point Gianna was already crying. Some of the female vampires were sobbing dry as well.

We passed trough so many people that wanted to hug us and wish us best, that I lost count.

'I wish all the happiness in the world, dear. I'm so happy about you.' Esme was saying.

'Jane, that was really unexpected. I am so glad for you. Congratulations, Felix.' Was the doctor saying.

We began dancing. Even the unmated vampires found partners for at least one dance. Jane threw her bouquet strait in Cori's waiting arms. Later I shot her garter strait to Alec receiving a deadly glare.

The wedding was perfect and I reminded myself to ALWAYS count on Heidi for that stuff.

In front of me there was an open door to a new happier life.

_**THE END**_


	18. Chapter 18 About the sequel

This story is over. But the genius author duo (**joking**) Eli and Teddy are planning a sequel: **Fallen**

SUMMARY

After the lovely events in The Open Door – love strikes again in the Volturi castle.

**Prepare…**

"They are back. The Children of the Moon are back"

**For the beginning…**

"I love you Alec! I love you!"

**Of the end…**

But _I _don't love _you _Corin!"

**For the Volturi…**

"They've got Jane there"

**Old enemies…**

:"The Romanians. I knew it!"

**And old friends…**

"Eleazar I need your help"

**A family secret…**

"Aro killed Didyme Marcus. It was him"

"No…NO, NO!

**A forbidden love…**

"He is a vampire Vivian! A vampire"

"I love him"

**Everything goes downfall…**

"Chelsea can you make it stop? Can you make me stop loving Alec?"

**A story about a coven everyone thought invincible…**

**The Open Door: The sequel - Fallen**

"What do you see Alice?"

"Death..."


End file.
